


Art: A Tale Too Many

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Boats and Ships, Canon Era, Dragons, Humour, M/M, Magic, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Merlin has a bit of a dilemma; faced with the gigantic sea dragon he can either let the beast devour Arthur, thereby keeping his secret or he can reveal his magic and extensive dragon lord powers, save the day but face an uncertain future.





	Art: A Tale Too Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/gifts).



> This is a little birthday gift for the dragon - featuring a dragon!

**A Tale Too Many**

Merlin has a bit of a dilemma; faced with the gigantic sea dragon he can either let the beast devour Arthur, thereby keeping his secret or he can reveal his magic and extensive dragon lord powers, save the day but face an uncertain future.

In the end, Merlin does what he always does; he shoves Arthur out the way. 

In this case Arthur plunges into the ocean. Whilst Arthur is preoccupied with staying afloat and not drowning, Merlin politely asks Geraldine the sea dragon to leave the area in a discreet manner.

Merlin fishes an unconscious Arthur out the sea, revives him and tells the prince what an utterly spectacular job Arthur did in banishing the beast.

Arthur just wishes Merlin would tell the truth for once. He is sick and tired of being knocked out, bludgeoned and lied to just so Merlin can pretend he did not just order a huge dragon to depart. 

Right now he could be in some nice warm clothes and Merlin could ‘magic’ them both somewhere safe rather than sitting on an upturned boat. He doesn’t want to be the soggy and false hero of Merlin’s making. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek, I hope you like what you saw


End file.
